Payback
by kayleigh-amandamealing.co.uk
Summary: Connie Beauchamp - Holby City [characters belong to the BBC]


She sat behind the wide wooden table. Her hands shaking and nails tapping in a vain attempt to steady her nerves. She was losing control and he was reclaiming it. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it was never like this all the times before. But before she didn't care. This time she did. This one was getting to her, getting under her skin and was everywhere she went.

In theatre as she battled to save a man's life. In the lift as she left the ward. In her car as she offered him a lift home. In the bar as they got sidetracked and didn't feel like going home to an empty house each and cold, lonely beds. In her hair as he pulled her close. In her mouth as he gave in and kissed her.

And then nothing. No explanation as he pulled away except for "I don't think we should." Then the next day it was business as usual.

"_Morning Mrs Beauchamp."  
"Good morning Mr Curtis. Sleep well?"_

"_Yes thank you Connie, you?"_

"_Oh yes. Very well." She replied with a cheeky grin. "Fun day ahead I see."_

"_Yes, very interesting." And they parted as Connie headed into her office and Will walked onto the ward._

But now she was beginning to lose it.

Why was this man getting to her so much? It hadn't been like this before, why was he resisting? Men usually fell for the power, the killer heels and sexy suits, the fact that they weren't allowed to do it but she didn't care about the consequences, the office, the theatre, the scrub room, her flat, his flat, her car. It didn't matter. It was exciting.

But now it wasn't happening. He wouldn't give in again. He was teasing her and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one little bit.

She stalked out of her office and onto Darwin ward.

"_Chrissie, where is Will?"_

"_Bay 4 with Mrs Keegan."_

"_Thanks" she nodded appreciatively._

"_Mr Curtis, when you've got a minute."_

Will looked up at Connie and gestured to his patient.

"_Excuse me, I'll come back and speak to you momentarily."_ Will walked over to the doorway where Connie stood. _"Yes?"_

"_My office. Now."_

She walked back into her office and deliberately faced the window until she heard the door click closed. Her hands shaking, she picked up her keys and threw them to Will.

"_I don't want any interruptions."  
"But I've got patients, a full list today."_

"_I won't keep you long"_ she smiled. _"I promise."_

Will turned and locked the door, _"Better?"_

"_Much"_ Connie replied, walking round to the other side of the table she used as a desk. She leaned lightly on the table flexing her right toes inside her shoe as a calming measure.

He was making her nervous. No man had ever made Connie Beauchamp nervous before. What had changed? She saw Will's lips move but she heard nothing. He was looking at her expectantly but still she said nothing. She doubted that even if she knew what to say, her mind and mouth could co-ordinate for long enough for any sense to be made.

She swallowed and licked her lips. Maybe she should say something. But what? Say what? I want you so badly it hurts? No, no not really.

"_Well?"_ She heard him that time.

"_I… err…" _She stumbled over what to say. He was walking over towards her, looking directly at her. His eyes boring holes through her cheeks, staring at her lips. He stood in front of her, shrugging his shoulders.

"_Yes?"_

"_This."_

She kissed him, hard. She felt his mouth open and she pulled away, quickly turning her head.

"_What was that?"_ he questioned.

"_Payback."_ She quipped.

"_For?"_  
_"The other night. Why shouldn't we? We're both consenting adults and we know what we're doing. There's nothing stopping us."_

"_Ah I see. This is Connie Beauchamp not liking someone taking over, not getting her own way, not being in control. Well this is payback for every reprimand, every telling off, every watchful glance, every snide comment, everything. This is my chance to be in charge."_

"_Oh really?"_ Connie snapped; her eyebrow arching as she realised Will could see straight through her. He could read her as if there were a script.

"_Yeah I can see through your veiled attempts to seduce me. Trying to make me look stupid in front of patients, belittling me in theatre, hoping that I'd fall for it and come kissing your feet. Now I've found **your** weakness."_

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah I do. Now if you've finished I'd quite like to get back to my patient. I have a feeling she needs me a little more than you do."_

Will turned on his heel and went to open the door, forgetting that it was locked. He turned round to Connie, his face burning red. She simply smiles and turned her back to him. He unlocked the door and walked out of her office. She heard the door slam and she could finally breathe out. As she let all of the air out of her lungs, a strong shiver ran up her spine. She inhaled sharply and sat down behind her desk and steadied her breathing.

What was happening to her? How could Will make her like this, what did he have that was so special, what made him different? She didn't know that answer to that question but she knew what she had to do.

Prowling out of her office, she walked past the nurse's station where Sister Williams heard her mutter just one solitary word.

"_Payback."_


End file.
